Elliot Thompson
Elliot Thompson is a son of Helios and the fifth son of his family of 8. He is seen happier than most people even though the death of his mother had impacted him greatly. Elliot's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1, 112. Although Elliot loves his mortal family a lot, he currently resides at Camp Half-Blood because he doesn't want to endanger his family. Appearance Elliot is taller than the average 14 year old, 5'9" and is still growing. He doesn't really workout so his body is average but he has strong biceps and calves. Elliot's hair is naturally brown but there are many streaks of pure dyed black hair. His eyes are unique, mostly beautiful but also scarily golden. The reason for his eye color is because of his use in his ability. When he was born, his eyes are naturally brown but since the age of five, his abilities subconsciously activated and it had changed the eye color dramatically. Elliot has a range of styles and clothes that he hardly wears. His casual clothing always goes along the lines of a t-shirt with an image and words on it, a yellow jacket (sometimes he wears a sweatshirt), dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. He always have to have a yellow piece of clothing just to make his eyes look normal. Personality Elliot is a bright and adventurous kid who loves the outdoors. He's very active and bouncy when it comes to exploring and playing games. He has the wits of a Hermes child, which was taught to him by Cameron, and the smarts of a 10 year old. His common sense and logic seems more idealistic and surprisingly questioningly right. Elliot is known to be a mood changer and very skilled at accompanying and cheering people up. His love for making friends and ambitions keeps him from being depressed. One major flaw that he's shown to have is his density and clueless knowledge of girls and women in general. He treats everyone like they're tough and boyish and sees that everyone can play sports. This makes it hard for him to start up conversations with girls without giving them a bad impression. And due to this, he doesn't have much knowledge of women's love and romance which could affect him personally, meaning that he can unconsciously fall in love/admire them though he would see it as a role model. It is rare for Elliot to show his darkest most purely hated self. All his emotions that are upsetting and morbid are always bottled up because he knows that his own troubles will cause and affect others around him. There is no one that he has ever showed his truly sad emotions too. His mother is one of the many bad memories that he has bottled. He never talks about her death or what negative affect it gave him. From years of happy thoughts, he's able to keep his sadness to a minimum level and restraining it from bursting out in front of others. Since birth, he was also inflicted with ADHD and dyslexia which made it hard for him to study or read books unlike most of his siblings and a reason why technology and paper isn't much use to him. It is also a reason why his mind strains every time he tries to look at a TV or read anything. With the disorders, Elliot was raised to love sports and outdoors more than the indoors and intelligence, affecting his education. Story Backstory Elliot was born on the day his family went camping. At the time, his mother was engaged to his fourth older brother's dad, John Lilac. They had to stop at Brighton and everyone in the family went mad. The only person who was not either crying or running around was the father, but then again, he shouted. The aftermath of the whole scene was much worse since Elliot's mother was taken straight to the hospital and the boys were left to buy baby clothes and food, which the whole family was not prepared for. When Elliot and his mother was able to leave the hospital, the family had travelled back home in Kent to set everything up to raise him. Jay, the oldest sibling was 8 years old and he was the most immature, even more than the 5 year old Mitch. Jay was always the one to carry and run around with Elliot in his hands. Once, he even tried to throw Elliot, which ended badly for him and Mitch, who ran after him. The house was always insane and Elliot was raised to be the brightest kid of them all. By the time he'd reached the age of 8, his mother had married Gabriel George who was also Mitch's father. He had become the most to cause havoc since Jay had already started thinking about being more mature and college, and Mitch and Jason were attending secondary school. By then, Elliot had always encouraged for Ted, his older brother to play make-believe with him, which always ended up with them fighting over who gets to save Rapunzel. Ally, Elliot's mother had already been pregnant with the last child of the family, when Elliot met and befriended Cameron Clarkes, the step-son of a famous football player. They had hung out many times, Ted sometimes tagging along. Elliot got most of his troubling tricks from Cameron and they used to cause so much chaos that they got scolded for a lot. On August 20th, Markie, the youngest boy of the family was born – premature. It was on the same day that Ally Thompson George died. This news broke the hearts of all the boys in the family who had loved and cared for their mother. However, the boys still carried on with their lives – Gabriel George was the provider with Jay by his side to help. Mitch became the mother hen who cooked for the family and looked after baby Markie. Jason and Ted went to shutting themselves in and studying. The only one who hadn't changed to be serious was Elliot. He was too bright and happy to let his mother's death ruin his whole self. He kept on hanging out with Cameron and he even made many friends with girls in school but it was hard for him to understand them since the family was more masculine than feminine. On Elliot's 13th birthday, Gabriel gave him a present that his mother pre-prepared for Elliot. It was an envelope with a letter and address for him to follow. On the letter, it said who his father was truly and where he should go immediately after his birthday to keep both his family and friends safe. By then he was determined to do as he was told and was going to tell Cameron he was leaving when he heard that his childhood friend had gone away to a camp. He left his friend a note in case the boy was wondering and left, bidding his goodbye to his family members. Fatal Flaw Elliot's fatal flaw is his carefree and careless self. This means that he automatically does things without thinking, mostly with the thought in mind that it's the best possible way. Abilities & Items Powers *Light Torch, ::This ability lets Elliot form a light to use when in dark places. *Heat Transfer. ::Elliot can transfer and emit heat energy from his body to another to keep them warm. This ability comes in handy during cold days. *Light Weapons. ::Whenever light energy is stored inside Elliot or he is able to see the sun, he is able to form weapons made out of light, which solidifies and turn into sharp blades. For every weapon he breaks or loses, meaning that the energy is not returned to its regular state (light), Elliot's lifespan is decreased. However, to be able to use these abilities without being endangered, his must be able to store the light energy from the sun during a time period when he's out of stock, if not, he'd be taking energy from his lifespan. Weapons *dilux. ::The translation die-lux means daylight. This is the celestial bronze weapon that Elliot uses when he doesn't want to risk using his powers. The sword is specially made for him and those of the Helios cabin because it enhances his ability. He can transfer light energy into the weapon for it to blaze and burn its opponents. It reduces the chance of Elliot dying too because it doesn't function by pure light. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Impulsive Reflexes. ::Elliot, being very athletic and having a sharp sense of hearing, is able to fend for himself. His ears are sharper than his eyes hence it is hard, most of the time, for people to sneak up on him or attack him from behind. *Close-Combat/Swordsmanship. ::Elliot had been taught since at a young age by his martial arts mentor and brothers how to fight using his fists. There is also the reoccurring wooden sword fights that he has with Cameron. His skills have enhanced ever since he's joined Camp Half-Blood and he is even able to excel in the skills, being the most skilled of his age group. Weaknesses *Women. ::Elliot has no understanding of women/girls and how much they go through to support and provide. His is clueless to what they do and would generally group them into the male gender, which can be good but much worse at the same time. It upsets him sometimes when girls get mad at him for not understanding. *Comrades. ::Elliot is very loyal to his comrades and would sacrifice many things for their happiness. He's very naïve but then again, he doesn't want people to die or witness deaths. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Sports. *Friends. *Outdoors. *Adventure. *Cartoons. *Climbing. Dislikes *Watches. *Pigs. *Depression. *Ally's Anniversary. Trivia *He was created on August 7, 2015 by Cath and accepted by Pi on the same day. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Helios campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters